Of all things Big and Small
by Werewolf ChildeLover of Draco
Summary: Boring and been done Harry has been turned on by those closest to him and jumps the Pond to the States. Will write a better summary later ;p lol
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, I know that I have taken down the stories that I have had on here as I am re-writing them all so they will be better than before as they were written when I was about 14ish.

Anyway, this is a new story. Harry Potter/True Blood

SLASH, HET all that other wonderful goodness

I do not own, though no matter how many times i wish it were so.

Please enjoy and review

* * *

Harry looked down at the bundle nestled in his arms and couldn't decide what it was that he should do now. He had run from the only home he knew of besides Hogwarts, he ran from the Burrow and those he considered family because they wanted him to 'put-down' his Godson thanks to the passing of a new bill toward half-bloods-those of human and creature and not of Muggle and Wizard, and full blooded creatures. Those that he thought would stand beside him turned their backs on him. Hermione, Ginny, Mrs Weasley were ready with the killing curse themselves, especially Ginny saying that they shouldn't start their marriage with a half blood beast dogging Harry's every step.

So Ron and George threw an emergency portkey at him and he and Teddy disappeared from the Burrow, he only hoped that Ron and George would get out as well since the three women would turn on them too. Harry hurried through Diagon Alley towards Gringotts to take care of some business before he left the country and sent word to Ron where he was going and that he and George could join him if they wanted to.

"I would like to speak to Griphook please and it's a matter of emergency." Harry told one of the Goblins at the teller.

The Goblin sneered at Harry, but called for the asked Goblin anyway, "Griphook."

"How can I help you today Mr. Potter?" Griphook asked appearing next to the teen.

"Yes Griphook, could we move this to somewhere with a little more privacy?" Harry asked as he adjusted his hold on Teddy.

"Of course Mr. Potter, please follow me." Griphook said and lead Harry to one of the many meeting rooms throughout the bank.

"First off I need to secure my inheritance, should the Ministry turn against me because of my Godson, I need to know that they will not be able to stop me from accessing my monies and property." Harry started off, "I also want to know why I wasn't invited to a Wizengamot meeting when I hold 5 of the seats and how they got those votes."

"I will send an owl to Madame Bones and have it looked into as to why you were not invited to the meeting as this is a grave offense and you are Harry Potter and you do hold 5 very powerful seats on the committee." Griphook explained as he pulled out a piece of parchment and started drawing up a letter to send off to Madame Bones, "As for you properties and monies, there is nothing that the Ministry can do, they cannot even vote to have them taken from you, regardless as to what they wish to place on you. They will more than likely try something because of the child that is in your custody being the son on a werewolf but we will not give them your holdings, we are completely independent of them no matter how much they wish otherwise." He told Harry as he looked over at the teen.

Harry seemed to sag in relief, "Good." He sighed.

"Now what is it that you wish to do?" Griphook asked.

"I just want to get out of England for a while. With the vampires coming out because of the synthetic blood that the Japanese created, things are going to be in more of an uproar than ever and I think that the Ministry will demand more of me and I just want some rest." Harry explained.

"Well you could have a look over the lists of properties that were left to you. You may wish to choose one of them to reside in for a while." Griphook explained and passed over a sheet of parchment with a list of all of his properties on it to the teen.

Harry took the parchment and gave it a look over, also noting where they were situated and looked down at Teddy, "So where do you think we should go cub?" He questioned the toddler.

Teddy squealed, his chubby little hand his the parchment, a bit of spittle smudging one of the properties and Harry looked down over it, "I guess we'll go with that one." Harry hummed and looked at the smudge-Shreveport, Louisiana, "Looks like we'll be heading to America Griphook." Harry said handing back the parchment.

"I will get all of the required paperwork done." Griphook agreed and started filling out the required papers.

"Master Griphook, there are two young men here wanting to speak with you about Mr. Potter." A goblin interrupted.

"Send them in." Griphook responded and the Goblin stepped back from the door and allowed Ron and George to walk into the room.

"HARRY!" The cried out in relief and threw their arms around the petite teen, "We thought you were a goner." George muttered.

"I'm just glad that we could help you get away from those nutters." Ron agreed and then turned red, "I can't fucking believe Ginny and mum, I can't believe Hermione, after all the bullshit she went on about with the house elves and she does this? What a fucking hypocrite." He fumed and went off in to a tirade that George and Harry tuned out.

"So what are you going to be doing now?" George asked.

"Griphook gave me a list of all of my properties and Teddy smudged one when I asked him where he wanted to go so that's where we're going." Harry explained, "You and Ron are welcome to join me."

George nodded, "We might take you up on that mate, we barely got out of there with our bits intact." He explained, "We sent a couple of letters to Charlie and Bill and explained what had happened, hopefully they'll be on our side."

"That's good to know." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh by the way mate, you should get the goblins to recall all of your keys. We heard mum and Ginny last night talking about the money that they had taken out of your school vault and put into another one since Dumbledore gave mum one of your keys." Ron explained as an after thought.

Harry looked over at Griphook, "Could you please look into that right now? May as well take care of it all now while I'm here."

"Of course Mr. Potter, I will have one of the other Goblins look into it right away." Griphook said and called for another goblin and explained what was to be done in Gobblygook and the other goblin vanished to do as asked, "It will be all taken care of."

"So where we heading mate?" Ron asked slipping in to a chair next to Harry.

"We're heading for America at Teddy's choice." Harry responded as he signed a few more forms over a now fussing Teddy. Not being able to do it he handed the child off to George so that he could get it done and out of the way so that he could take Teddy back.

"The money that was taken from your vault has been returned and all of your old keys that were in the possession of others have been destroyed and new keys have been supplied to your trust fund vault. Also while you're here, this is the Potter family ring, it is with this that you will be able to open the Potter family vaults." Griphook explained handing over the ring to Harry. It was gold with an onyx inlay and on top of that was a cloak, two wands crossing over each other and a lion sleeping underneath them, "It goes on your left middle finger." Griphook told him, "Next is the Black family ring. As you are the heir of Sirius Black all of his titles and holdings have been passed onto you with some items and monies passed onto some of the remaining Blacks, Andromeda and Narcissa Malfoy. Any holdings that were entitled to Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin will be defaulted back to you. Should you choose, you may put that into a trust vault for young Teddy for when and if he attends Hogwarts or any other magical school." Griphook explained as he handed over the Black family ring, funnily enough, was silver with a ruby stone, the head of what looked like a house elf at the top of the ring and a gothic cross below it with two wands crossing over that, "Left hand, pointer finger." Griphook mentioned in passing and passed over another ring, the Dumbledore ring, though Alberforth was still alive Harry received Albus's share, the Lestrange ring, the Nott ring, funnily enough, the Gryffindor and Slytherin, "Same finger as the Black ring, they will merge into one, you may also do that with all of the rings by combining them together but it is not recommended to merge the others with your main house until you are ready to declare a new House of Lords."

"Could you please put the money my Godfather put aside for Remus and Tonks into a trust vault for Teddy please and see to it that Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy receive their inheritance." Harry muttered as he watched the rings form into a new one next to the Black family ring, he didn't have the heart to watch the Black ring change.

"Of course Mr. Potter." Griphook agreed.

* * *

Madame Bones looked over the official parchment she had received from the Goblins of Gringotts and was astounded and confused about the whole ordeal. Harry Potter was present at the meeting, but if the Goblins are sending the claim that the teen wasn't there than there was a great breech of security.

"Ceda." She called to her receptionist, "Call a Wizengamot meeting immediately." She ordered, it was all she could do to find out if there is an imposter. Grabbing a spare sheet of parchment she wrote a short missive to the Goblins what was going on and to see if they could get the real Harry Potter to the meeting and if the fake will be showing up as well.

* * *

A pale thing fingered hand fisted the parchment and threw it in the fire before heading over to a cabinet and pulling out a thick puke green potion vial and downed it before heading out in to the previous room and threw some floo power into the crackling fire and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stood in the court room where the Wizengamot were meeting at Madame Bones' insistence. She had explained to him that he did indeed arrive at the prior meeting, but since she had gotten a letter about his 'attendance' from the Goblins she thought it would be best to see who it was that was impersonating _the_ Harry Potter. He just hoped that it wasn't anyone that he knew and trusted, that would just reinforce his choice of leaving and let the whole damn lot of them crumble in to the ground.

"I hereby call this, the 657th meeting of the Wizengamot, to attendance." Madame Bones spoke up from the head chair. Because of her position within the Ministry, she could act as the Head Mugwump until another had been voted for and sworn in, "We are here today because one who sits here today, isn't really who they claim to be." She explained, "This accusation has come from a very reliable source and we must find out about who has decided to risk themselves and why they did it."

Those Wizengamot twittered between each other, questioning about what it is that they had done and of course why they decided to do it in the first place. Being of false standing in the Wizengamot could get you 10 years in a minimum security cell at Azkaban for fraud.

Madame Bones drew her wand and within seconds, ropes were wrapped around 'Harry Potter'. The Wizengamot gasped and raved at the audacity of Madame Bones tying up their saviour, "Harry Potter, should that be your true name, charges have been brought against you."

"May I ask what for?" He asked.

Harry walked out from the shadows and entered the middle of the meeting circle drawing gasps from the Wizengamot and 'Harry Potter'. "I am Harry James Potter." He said loudly and clearly, "That person sitting there is an imposter. I never received a letter from the Wizengamot about the meeting for the rights of half breeds. And as most of you should know is that my Godson is of the two natured kind, so I ask you, did 'I' say yes to locking them up and killing them, or did 'I' say no?" He asked, "Think carefully as I know I would have told you to all get stuffed and lit the proposition on fire for even thinking of wanting to lock up my Godson and many others."

"How dare you." 'Harry' snapped, "I am the real Harry Potter and I am sick of other people trying to get me to do something that others wish."

Harry stepped forward and handed Madame Bones a potion, "This is from the Goblins, it will cancel every spell and potion that they have used to look like me." He explained, "So if you would please, I want this handled swiftly and _then_ we will take care of the matter of the two natured." He hissed causing some of the Wizengamot to wince.

Madame Bones walked over to 'Harry' and with her wand forced his mouth opened and tipped the contents of the vial down the imposters throat and sat back to watch it counter whatever spells and potions the person had taken to look like Harry.

The whole of the Wizengamot and the real Harry watched as black hair turned grey, a skinny frame turned portly, the robes stretching over the fat belly as he transformed, skin turning from pale to slightly pinker. No one could believe who it was that was sitting in the chair of Harry Potter, someone that the Wizarding world had once trusted had used the image of Harry Potter to implement things that the real Harry Potter would never agree too.

"I should have known." Harry snarled, his wand in his hand and at the ready, sparks shooting out of the tip.

Madame Bones raised her hands in a placating manner, "Please calm down Lord Potter. This matter will be taken care of swiftly and privately here in the Wizengamot." She explained.

"Fine, but if I hear that this is in the papers before the matter has been solved I will not be impressed." Harry responded, "Now as for the bill of half breeds?"

"The matter was decided at 15 in favour and 12 apposed." One of the Wizengamot spoke up with a superior tone to her voice.

Harry smirked, "Well then I guess that it's a good thing that I have not only the Potter seat but the Black, Dumbledore, Lestrange, Nott, Gryffindor and Slytherin seats as well then. Even if some of the families have fallen from their good graces, their chairs were not taken from them and now you cannot take them from me as you have no cause." He explained, "The bill _will_ be thrown out and dismissed and once _he_ has been punished there will be an apology and compensation for those half bloods as most of them now are in hiding and fearing for their lives and the lives of their children."

"Who the hell do you think you are boy?" Another snapped, "Never will you hold the seats of those that have disgraced the Wizarding world."

"Lord Dolohov should you not have your seat revoked because your brother, Antonin, is a Death Eater?" He questioned.

"That was never proven." Lord Dolohov snarled, his face turning a beet colour.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Really, I seem to remember showing the Minister evidence of such involvement, along with corresponding memories from others as proof." He responded calmly, "What other bills have been passed since 'I' have been here?" He asked. Everything had to be set right, the right votes had to be taken, the right bills passed.

A list of bills that had been passed with his votes was handed over to Harry and the teen calmly looked through them, sometimes his face darkening other times his face softening with some of the bills, "These will have to be taken care of before I travel for a while." He explained, "I wish to see a little bit of the world and decided what I want to do with my life. So everyone, call whoever you need too because we will be here until this mess has been fixed."

* * *

Harry let out a groan of satisfaction as he flopped down on the bed of Grimmauld Place. Teddy, Ron and George were all sleeping peacefully as it was quite late when he came in and it had been nearly a week since he had been home. The negotiations of the new bills and old ones that were passed had taken a lot longer than anyone had thought and could have probably taken longer if Harry didn't tell them where to stick it with accompanying words from Madame Bones. Come morning he could greet Teddy with a hug and a cuddle and then the four of them would be heading out to the airport and across The Pond.

"You're back mate." Ron said from the door way, his hair tousled from sleep.

"Yeah, what you doing up?" Harry questioned, rolling onto his side so he could look at his friend.

"Midnight snack." Ron responded with a smile, "You home for good now?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything has been taken care of and the one to impersonate me is in Azkaban." Harry explained with a tired smile.

"Right then, you get some sleep mate and we'll see ya in the morning." Ron said and pulled Harry's bedroom door shut behind him.

Harry sighed and climbed off of the bed and headed into the bathroom for a long over due shower and changed into his pyjamas and climbed back into bed and in to a thankfully dreamless sleep.

* * *

Ron and George ducked the missile of oatmeal that was thrown at them. Teddy had a beaters aim when it came to food that he didn't want to eat, and the fact that it wasn't Harry feeding him now that the other had come home he was even more determined to make a mess of things.

"Come on Teddy, give us a break." Ron whined as some oatmeal skimmed over the top of his head leaving little pieces of oat behind in the red locks.

"How the hell can he know that Harry is home when we haven't said anything about him being home?" George hissed.

"How do I know?" Ron snapped back at his brother.

"Uh, what's going on?" Harry questioned as he entered the kitchen and saw clumps of oatmeal sticking against the cupboards and walls.

Teddy let out a squeal and another handful oatmeal landed on Harry's face, putting his glasses askew, "Hi Teddy." He sighed and pulled off his glasses to give them a clean, "Did you behave for your uncles Ron and George?" He asked picking up the squirming toddler.

"It was fine until he woke up this morning." Ron grumped, "It's like he knew that you were home without even seeing you." He explained.

Harry laughed, "That's my boy." He said giving the toddler a kiss on his messy cheek.

"So what are we going to do now?" George asked, "Everything being fixed up and all."

"I'm still going to go across The Pond, I had decided that before the whole debacle with the Ministry. Their stupidity just cemented it." Harry explained, "So it's up to the pair of you as to what you wish to do."

"Well you can't very well go on your own now can you." George spoke up, "You'll get into trouble without us to help you out."

Harry snorted, "It's usually the pair of you that gets me into trouble, not the other way around." He responded, "Now I'm going to get Teddy cleaned up and then start packing. Gringotts should have everything ready and will be sent over soon." He said leaving the kitchen for the bathroom to get Teddy cleaned up.

"So what do you think brother mine?" George asked.

"I think that we should go with him. Merlin knows that mum won't be so forgiving." Ron responded, "We both know that mum only had a tolerance for Remus because of Dumbledore."

"Right." George agreed, "She can't even look at Bill when he comes to visit and don't get me started on Fleur."

Ron nodded his head in agreement, "Then I guess that we're off to America." He said and walked out of the kitchen and for his room to finish his packing with George following closely behind him.


End file.
